


Desired Power

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kylo Ren, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Ghost Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, Incest, M/M, Other, Top Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: His grandfather's helmet is very important to Kylo because of the power it represents, but he never imagined he'd get to see that power quite so intimately.





	Desired Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> I took your title pretty literally lol

Kyo didn’t have very many belongings. He had his clothes and his lightsaber, but very little else than that. And the only thing he really cared about was his grandfather’s helmet.

He hadn’t heard much about Darth Vader growing up. It was some sort of family secret that none of them had wanted to tell him. But he’d found out. He’d found out how powerful and strong his grandfather was, and did all he could to emulate him.

The helmet was a symbol of that. Kylo liked being able to see it, speak with it, and pretend that he could hear a ghostly voice speaking back sometimes. It gave him the strength he needed to get through his training with Snoke, to do the things he needed to do, no matter how difficult.

He also liked the helmet for a very different reason, though, one he thought he should probably be ashamed of. If anyone else knew, he certainly would be. The helmet had been damaged greatly, crushed and charred into a twisted facsimile of what it once was.

One part had melted more than the rest, leaving a hole in the side of the helmet. He’d discovered it late one night when he was examining the helmet, imagining how terrible and wonderful his grandfather must have been at the height of his power. His fingers had slipped inside and he was surprised to find how smooth the melted portion was inside, and how far in the hole went. It gave him an idea.

That night, drunk on thoughts of power and danger, he slipped his dick into the hole and got off to something beside his own hand for the first time. The high he felt at the orgasm drowned out any shame or disgust he might have felt with himself, and after that it became a sort of ritual for him.

***

After a battle with the Rebellion was cut short by them turning tail and jumping to hyperspace before the First Order fleet could follow, Kylo returned to his quarters hyped up with unspent energy. He briskly stripped his clothes off, flinging them to the floor with no care for where they might land, and headed straight for the plinth where he kept his grandfather’s helmet.

He picked it up reverently, fingers caressing the scarred material as he examined it. His blood beat hotly in his veins, his cock throbbing with sudden need. He headed for his bed, barely taking time to get the lube from his bedside table before splaying himself on the silky black sheets.

With the helmet on the bed next to him, he quickly squirted out some lube and took his cock in hand. He groaned at the feeling, eyes locked on the inky black of the helmet. He wanted so badly.

“Grandfather, please,” Kylo breathed out as he reached for the helmet. He positioned the hole just so, and sunk inside.

He grunted as he thrust in and out of the helmet, the feel of it around his cock better than anything he’d ever felt, firm and silky smooth. It made him feel connected to his grandfather in a very real, visceral way. His orgasm began rapidly gathering in the pit of his belly.

With another few thrusts, he came so hard he almost blacked out. Through the haze, he thought he could feel something strange in the Force, something he’d never felt before. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, until finally he could make out a glowing blue figure standing at the foot of his bed.

“Grandfather?” he asked, because he knew there was no one else it could be.

“Kylo Ren,” the figure — his grandfather, Darth Vader — replied.

He looked a little different than Kylo had imagined him at the peak of his power, younger and whole of body. Kylo had seen a few rare holos of him before, ones his mother had tried to keep him from seeing. But he’d managed, using one of the many times his mother had been away for work, and he’d practically memorized them in his desperation to know anything about the man.

“What are you doing here, Grandfather?” Kylo asked, awe filling his voice. He set the helmet aside without a thought. “Have you come to tell me something?”

“Of a sort.”

Body still slow and lax with orgasm, Kylo watched as Darth Vader approached the side of the bed and began to strip. The glowing garments disappeared as they drifted down to the floor, but Kylo barely noticed. He was too caught up in the sight of his grandfather’s body, seemingly displayed just for him.

Once Darth Vader was completely nude, he reached out to touch Kylo, guiding him to turn and lay on his belly. The touch was cool, like water breaking over his skin, but buzzing with the power of the Force. It made him shiver, body coming alive with desire once again.

Kylo didn’t say anything, not wanting to break this strange and wonderful moment. He felt Darth Vader climb on top of him, straddling his thighs, practically weightlessly. A moment later, hands spread his cheeks and something, slick with the lube he’d used earlier, pressed at his hole.

His breath caught in his chest as he was breached, his ass stretching to just the pleasurable side of painful. It was all he could do to hold himself in place, hands fisted in the sheets as Darth Vader thrust hard, setting up a punishing rhythm.

“Do you see my power now?” Darth Vader demanded, his breath cool against Kylo’s ear as he leaned over him. “You begged and begged before, so here it is.”

“Yes!” Kylo gasped. He could feel it like electricity through his veins. It was so much, so good, that he thought he might just shatter to pieces with it. “Please, Grandfather, give me you power!”

He could feel the Force growing around them, surrounding their entwined bodies. It quickly built to a fever pitch he hadn’t experienced outside of focused battle. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the tension broke and he came with a strangled shout.

Darth Vader thrust harder, ghostly hands pressing indents into Kylo’s hips. Kylo felt the moment he came as well, like cold electricity filling his belly. He groaned, overcome with sensation, and pressed his face into the sheets as darkness overtook him.

***

Kylo wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up, but he knew immediately that he was alone again. His whole body felt wrung out, devoid of all the frantic energy he’d had when he’d returned to his quarters earlier. The low ache in his ass was the only other sign that anyone else had been there.

Slowly, he rolled over to his back and looked around. No one, just as he’d known, except for his grandfather’s helmet still lying on the bed next to him. He grinned as he lay back and let himself fall back into sleep.


End file.
